


Silence is Sinister

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguity, Desert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Keith hates the silence.





	Silence is Sinister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/gifts).



The desert was drawing too quiet and still tonight, a heavy silence that could drive one to madness. Keith would be used to the silence, with himself as his sole company in the small shack and not another residence or gas station for miles ahead. 

But tonight he misses sound. He remembers the comforting swish of cars passing by in the night, the hooting of owls and the occasional bark of a neighbor’s dog, the droning of the television set — that had been while he shacked up in Shiro’s place for one night, and it was to be the warmest and the most content he had ever slept. 

This silence speaks sinister. But Shiro’s place is also silent, because Shiro is far off at the tip of the solar system. He wonders if it is as maddeningly silent up there for Shiro, although the man perhaps doesn’t mind; he was always quiet himself, and he was perhaps content without the traffic sounds and people shouting as he collected ice samples with the Holts, while Keith sat here filling the void of his unstimulated mind with tales of ghouls — _there is a cemetery here, closer than the nearest gas station_ , he reminds himself — and other legendary creatures that lurk in the desert. 

He rests back and closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on Shiro. If he tries enough he could will his very soul up to Kerberos without any aid of a spaceship, and the loneliness of the desert would drop away as he was filled with the cool-warmth company of stars. 

Shiro’s face would dawn into a smile upon seeing him, and come over to him, waving. 

He reaches for Keith, and— 

Something long and thick slithers over Keith. 

Immediately, Keith jolts up and looks around, breathing heavily. He has seen the many-legged critters before, has unfortunately _felt_ them before, but nothing is around. No snakes either. 

After confirming that nothing is in his shack, he slips back into bed, but his eyes are wide open. Remembering the tales of ghouls and other creatures that lurk in the desert, he doesn’t sleep a wink that entire night.


End file.
